


婊子天使

by petrell



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell
Summary: 两个人之间没有开头结尾的中间故事
Relationships: 全昭妍/徐穗珍
Kudos: 5





	婊子天使

**Author's Note:**

> * OOC注意  
> *有站街设定注意  
> *大意是拉皮条妍和站街女珍之间的故事 不喜欢不要点开看 点开看了就不要来骂我

徐穗珍在抽烟。气体顺着她的喉往下蔓延，在肺里绕了一圈后被她悉数从红唇吐出。她穿着一件蕾丝吊带睡裙，没被遮到的地方比被遮到的地方多，一条细长的带子滑下肩膀，拿着烟的手也涂上红色的指甲油。火星在黑夜中跃动，烟灰掉在床边也没人管，她不停地吸烟，远远看过去好像烟在吸她。

今晚没有客人了，她想。但她丰满又美丽，充满女人馥郁的香味，有浑圆的胸部和翘臀，有纤细的手指和热烈的唇。从这条街到那条街的男人只要不是同性恋就都有和她上床的梦想，但她不是什么圣洁的有夫之妇，别人多看一眼都要遭到嘲讽，她是风俗场的头牌，只要你有足够的钱就能买下她并且度过醉生梦死的一晚。

我是个婊子，她曾经这么总结自己。

木门被粗暴地撞开，有人带着外面的热气和愤怒闯进来。她在徐穗珍面前站定，拍掉她手里的烟。

“你和他们说你以后只和女人上床？”

徐穗珍看着面前的人，半晌笑了，语气中是抑制不住地开心，“当然，我的小妍，当然是我。但还有，和其他女人上床要钱，和你永远不要钱。”

全昭妍气急，头疼的同时有些眩晕的快乐，一时间心里像是被拍扁而后又被面前的女人抚平。

“那后果你自己承担。”

徐穗珍没有回答她，起身用手臂勾住她的脖颈，仰起头和全昭妍接吻，全昭妍的唇让她想到夏夜里温热晚风的粘腻气息，空气中有热带气流经过，让她浑身发软。她索性两只手都抱住全昭妍，整个人挂在她身上接吻，修长的腿攀上她的腰，像一副古典名画。

全昭妍拉开两人的距离，琥珀色的瞳孔里有一些模糊不清的情绪，她没说徐穗珍也不问，但她知道是什么。

全昭妍抱住徐穗珍，她柔软的臀在全昭妍手中变换形状。徐穗珍低喘两声抬头看她，身上热得发烫，她感觉自己要融化在全昭妍的手中。全昭妍低头埋在她颈间，舌头牙齿并用，一点一点挑起徐穗珍的情欲，粗重的呼吸打在全昭妍脸侧。

“姐姐，湿了吗？”全昭妍坏心眼，做爱时喜欢凑在徐穗珍耳边说些下流的话。本来这些徐穗珍听得耳根子生茧的话，被全昭妍这么一说却更激起欲望。她急急地喘着气，拉着全昭妍的衣领，腿软到走不了路，柔软的地方已经湿的一塌糊涂。

全昭妍往下摸，隔着内裤都已经摸到湿润的一片，手指在那条上帝为女人特制的裂谷之间徘徊，所到之处燃起蓝色的氢气。

“姐姐，今晚不需要润滑剂了，你看”，她拉开食指和拇指，银丝随着动作拉长，徐穗珍却不害羞，她凑过去舔全昭妍的手，把她的手指包在嘴里吮吸。

全昭妍“嘶”地一声抽出手指，慢慢伸向柔软之处的内里，越进徐穗珍的喘气声越急促，直到她开始抽插。徐穗珍仰起头叫全昭妍的名字，一声一声，这仿佛是最好的催情剂，很快她就攀上了顶峰，身体软得不像话，全靠全昭妍一只手抱着她不让她滑下去，高潮的时候她抱紧全昭妍，甬道一下一下紧缩舔舐着全昭妍的手指。全昭妍去吻她鼻尖的汗，吻她的脖颈和锁骨，她抱住全昭妍说，“我爱你。”

“你知道这句话不可以乱说，说了我们就回不去了。永远。”全昭妍抱着她，有些低沉地说到。

“我说了，我爱你。怎么，婊子不能爱上你吗？不能爱上帮我接客的小女孩？”徐穗珍笑着说。

“你不是婊子，你是徐穗珍。哦，或许有些时候你是，但是现在，这个瞬间你不是，你是我的爱人，你是上天派来拯救我的婊子天使。”

徐穗珍知道全昭妍害怕她爱得虚浮，是玩闹是脑子一热的产物，她承认刚开始有玩笑成分，但听到全昭妍这么说，她知道自己会永远爱她。

从那个晚上起，徐穗珍只接女客。本来徐穗珍规矩就多，再多一个也没什么，只是那些男人，特别是没来得及和她度过一夜的男人，都捶胸顿足。

但还是出事了。一个男人贼心不死，唆使他朋友给徐穗珍下药，偷偷潜入欲强奸她，徐穗珍奋力反抗。等到全昭妍发现的时候，男人骑在徐穗珍身上撕扯她的内裤。全昭妍从没有感受过那样的愤怒，所有的血都涌向大脑，脑子嗡地一下一片空白。她冲上去一拳打在男人脸上，用尽全力，男人往后仰倒，鼻血飞溅，她和男人厮打在一起，周围的声音都被屏蔽，整个肺都快要爆炸，理智早在最开始的那一拳就已经丢失。

幸好附近派出所民警是徐穗珍熟人，两人做了笔录，男人道歉赔钱，全昭妍全身挂彩被教育了一番，也赔了医药——把人家鼻子打断了。

徐穗珍站在警察局门口等她，影子被太阳拉长。

全昭妍站在她面前看着她，路边树上盛大的蝉鸣声越来越急促，她张开口有什么想说。

我们走吧，去一个别人都不认识我们的地方，重新生活。

徐穗珍好像猜出来她想说的，转身往回走，走入那个脏脏的小巷。全昭妍看着她的背影，恍惚间想到她说爱上自己的原因，她说只有你对我说，我先是一个人，再是一个婊子。

她去追逐徐穗珍的背影，边追边想自己此生再也碰不到和她一样的婊子天使。

她终于明白，无论发生什么，徐穗珍都会骄傲地昂起头颅，走进那个属于她的世界。


End file.
